


aftershock

by evaneddie



Series: dhylen writes one shots [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie
Summary: just an angsty and fluffy lil buddie scene after the tsunami





	aftershock

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this to cheer up the best person i know. hope you like it :)

It's been ten minutes since he pulled Buck's lifeless body from the water. His pale form accompanied by blue lips and bleeding red scratches across the surface of his face looks up at him, begging to be saved, begging to be pilled back into consciousness. It's the only thing on his mind right now. Christopher is safe, but he's watching, paying attention to every little word his dad says to the man on the ground. The boy's cries are quiet, but definitely audible. He's pleading with Eddie to save his Buck.

It's been ten minutes since Eddie started compressions on his best friend's chest. Ten minutes of putting his lips on Buck's. It's not how he had hoped it would happen for the first time. In all honesty, he had not even realised until that moment that he had dreamed of kissing Buck. Not until their mouths were together, Eddie pushing air into Buck's lungs. Everything was always off for them. Buck is still recovering from his leg and the blood clotting complications it had caused. He's still recovering mentally. Hell, he hadn't even started the latter yet. Silently, Eddie kicks himself for being overly blunt with Buck when getting him to take Christopher out. Eddie could see that Buck was hurting, that he was depressed. Not feeling sorry for himself like Eddie had suggested in quite possibly the rudest way possible. All Eddie wants is for Buck to be okay, to be himself again. And sure he was being tough, but it's only because he loves the dumbass.

"Come on, Buck. Come back to me, baby," Eddie cries, tears dripping slowly down his face. Again, he pinches Buck's nose and tilts his head back to open up the airways more. 

"Daddy, please. My Buck." Moving closer, Christopher speaks softly, with a scared tone.

"Here, put your hand here, and hold down okay?" Grabbing Christopher's hand with his own, Eddie instructs his son to hold Buck's head back as much as he can. It may help him expel the liquid in his lungs.

His hands pump to a solid rhythm, using all of his strength to get a pulse back. After ten, he pinches Buck's nose and blows into his mouth once more. In mere seconds there's coughing and spluttering as water escapes Buck's mouth.

Quickly, Eddie moves Buck into recovery position and rubs his back soothingly. "Hey, you're okay. I've got you."

Just the way that they both always had one another's back. The same way Buck helped Christopher. Eddie's hand continues to rub Buck's back, helping calm the exhausted man, and in a way kind of showing himself that this is real. The warmth of the touch keeping him grounded.

"Bucky!" exclaims the young boy, happiness evident in his eyes and smile.

"Kiddo, I'm glad you're okay." The voice Buck uses is hoarse, rough from the violent intake of sea water, from most likely screaming out for help and to talk to Christopher over the rush of the waves and sounds of distress.

Carefully, Buck sits up, coughing slightly still. He allows a long hug from him, and looks over to Eddie who hasn't said much. His arm outstretches towards Eddie and invites him into the embrace.

For a few moments they all just hold each other there. Glad for each member of the trio to be safe. To be together in the moment. Eddie gets to hold his two favourite people in the world, at the same time. Something he had not long ago thought wouldn't be possible. It's too often lately where he's almost lost Buck. There's no way he's going to let that happen if he has a say in it.

"Not really how I imagined to share that moment with you for the first time," Buck whispers quietly into Eddie's ear.

Eddie pulls back, still holding his arms around the hug. He gives Buck a confused look.

"Your mouth on mine."

Oh. That's what he meant.

"Can I kiss you?" Eddie asks, a soft curl upwards of his lips plasters itself right in front of Buck's eyes.

"It's really sweet that you asked. Yes, you can."

And they do. Short and sweet, of course. Trying to keep it low profile as Christopher holds both adults tightly. Eddie's free hand caresses Buck's cheek, and he places another kiss to his lips. It tastes salty, for obvious reasons. But even still, he can taste hints of what he assumes is all Buck. Evan Buckley. The man he loves.

"I love you boys," Eddie says.

"And I love you both," Buck replies with a weak and tired smile.

"Let's get you home, Evs, after a doctor checks you over. You too, Chris." All Eddie wants to do is go home, tuck his son into bed and kiss his best friend as they settle in for sleep.

"I love you, Eddie."


End file.
